Seizoen 27: Stans ondergang, verdrinking en zussenruzie
Algemene Informatie De seizoensfinale van seizoen 27 is de 220ste aflevering van het seizoen en de 6208ste aflevering in totaal. De finale wordt uitgezonden op vrijdag 29 juni 2018. Inhoud Jelle's geheim Jelle stort zich vol overgave op zijn trainingsschema. Trudy heeft genoeg van Jelle's fitnessobsessie en wilt dat de jongen zijn studies op de eerste plaats zet. Ze is dan ook teleurgesteld wanneer Jelle op school een B-attest ontvangt. Trudy is wel trots op haar dochter Louise, die eindelijk is afgestudeerd op de middelbare school. Zonder medeweten van zijn familie bestelt hij online fitnessproducten en laat hij deze leveren bij een vriend van hem. De confrontatie met Stan Wanneer Evy een mysterieus telefoontje krijgt van Stan, gaat ze recht op haar doel af. Net wanneer ze hem heeft kunnen overtuigen zich aan te geven bij de politie, verschijnt Maarten op het toneel. Hij geraakt in een gevecht met Stan, met als gevolg dat Evy Stan neerschiet en hij van enkele meters hoogte naar beneden valt. Wanneer Stan wordt overgebracht naar het ziekenhuis, neemt Evy afstand van Maarten. De ontvoering van Milou Lucas wilt een rechtszaak tegen Guido en Emma beginnen over de volledige voogdij van Mila. Emma breekt en huilt uit bij Hanne. Ze heeft schrik om Mila kwijt te spelen, maar wilt het contact met haar biologische dochter ook behouden. Emma' hoofd slaat op hol. Ze beslist Milou te ontvoeren en samen met haar en Mila een dagje naar Planckendael te gaan. Op de parking van Planckendael probeert Guido Emma duidelijk te maken dat ze iets illegaals aan het doen is. Lars en Veronique Veronique wordt 's nachts verrast door Lars, die besloten heeft een relatie te beginnen met haar en Marie te dumpen. Mathias kan niet om met dit nieuws en vertelt Veronique dat hij zich voor de zakelijke kant wilt terugtrekken uit Dress & Play. Ze probeert hem te overtuigen dit niet te doen. Ook Marie is gekwetst en vindt troost bij de veel jongere Cédric. De verdwijning van Milou Guido kan Emma niet overtuigen om Milou terug te brengen naar Lucas. Ze ziet niet in wat Guido's probleem is en sluit hem buiten. Emma slaat met de kinderen op de vlucht met haar auto, wat leidt tot een achtervolging door Guido. Guido geraakt haar echter kwijt, met als gevolg dat Lucas de politie inschakelt. 's Avonds wordt Emma wakker in haar auto en ziet dat Milou verdwenen is. Wanneer ze haar pop in het water ziet, beslist Emma haar onder water te zoeken. De verjaardag van Amelie Amelie is jarig en wilt dit vieren met haar familie. Lars kan echter niet en Cédric is niet in de stemming. Samen met Veronique gaat Amelie naar een bar in de buurt en klinken ze op haar verjaardag. Daar probeert een onbekende man hen meermaals te verleiden, maar de twee gaan niet op zijn avances. Ze maken hem zelfs wijs dat ze twee lesbische vrouwen zijn. De man kan er niet mee lachen en maakt zich al snel uit de voeten. Stefanie naar Nigeria Stefanie heeft het raden naar wat er met Ayo is gebeurd. De onzekerheid weegt op haar. Ze beslist een visumaanvraag in te dienen om tot bij Ayo in Nigeria te geraken. Wanneer Stefanie op het punt staat naar het buitenland te vertrekken, probeert Hanne op haar in te praten. Hoewel haar besluit staat vaststond, staat ze later die dag met haar rugzak aan Benny's deur. Amelie neergestoken De twee zussen komen thuis aan bij Veronique. De twee kunnen nog amper op hun benen staan. Het lijkt alsof ze dronken en/of gedrogeerd zijn. Het heeft alleszins een groot effect op Veroniques humeur. Ze wordt plots herinnerd aan de droevige momenten in haar leven. Wanneer Amelie bot reageert, wordt Veronique kwaad op haar. Later die dag wordt Veronique wakker in de living en vindt ze een bloedende Amelie terug in haar keuken. Andere verhaallijnen Hanne zit in een dip en wilt haar behandeling opgeven. Gelukkig is Quinten er, die Hanne probeert op te peppen. De twee lijken terug naar elkaar toe te groeien op liefdesvlak. Voor Jan wordt het allemaal te veel. De moeilijke situaties in zijn familie wegen door op zijn gezondheid. Mieke en Niko ontfermen zich over hem. Ondertussen viert Rudi zijn eerste huwelijksverjaardag met Zjef, de man van zijn leven. Cliffhangers *'Wat zal er verder gebeuren wanneer Jelle gebruik zal maken van de geleverde fitnessproducten?' *'Zal Louise in het najaar verder gaan studeren? En welk pad zal Jelle betreden op vlak van school?' *'Zal Stan alsnog zorgen voor een breuk tussen Maarten en Evy? En hoe moet het nu verder met hem?' *'Zullen Maarten en Evy vervolgens een straf toegewezen krijgen omwille van Stans verwondingen?' *'Zal Lucas effectief een rechtszaak beginnen tegen Guido en Emma? En wat is er gebeurd met Milou?' *'Zal Emma haar biologische dochter ooit nog terug zien? Of staat ze op het punt zelf te verdrinken?' *'Zal Mathias terugkomen op zijn beslissing en zich, op zijn nadelen na, terugtrekken uit Dress & Play?' *'Staan de wegen nu open voor Cédric om iets te beginnen met Marie, die onlangs gedumpt werd door Lars?' *'Zal de relatie van Lars en Veronique standhouden wanneer hij ontdekt dat Amelie werd neergestoken?' *'Wat is er effectief gebeurd ten huize Veronique tussen de woordenwisseling en het bloedbad?' *'Waarom staat Stefanie terug voor Benny's deur? Heeft ze slecht nieuws gekregen en/of zich bedacht?' *'Hoe moet het verder met Hanne's revalidatie? En zal ze opnieuw vallen voor de charmes van Quinten?' *'Zal Jan zijn gezondheidstoestand verbeteren? Of hebben we het laatste van hem nog niet gezien?' Aanwezige Personages ' JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueSeizoen27.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche Maarten27.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseVDB-Seizoen27.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Cédric-Yanni-Seizoen27.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye JelleSeizoen27.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Evy27.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen27.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS27.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS27.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels StefanieSeizoen27.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiSeizoen27.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefDMSeizoen27.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder JennySeizoen27.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck StanS27.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers Quinten27.jpg|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis MilouSeizoen27.png|'Milou'|link=Milou Van Bellingen Mila 27.jpg|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche LarsS27.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AlfonsSeizoen27.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens AmelieSeizoen27.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf MarieS27.png|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger LucasSeizoen27.png|'Lucas'|link=Lucas Van Bellingen Desmet.png|'De Smet (stem)|link=De Smet BarmanS28.png|'''Bram|link=Bram ManInBarSF27.png|'Marnix'|link=Marnix De Vadder KleuterjuffrouwSF27.png|'Milou's kleuterjuffrouw'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 27 VriendJelleSF27.png|'Jelle's vriend'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 27 KlantJan&AllemanSF27.png|'Klant Jan & Alleman'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 27 Kruis.png|'Postbode ''(stem)|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 27 ' '''Galerij' Vervolg Stan heeft het schot van Evy overleefd. Na zijn verzorging in het ziekenhuis werd hij overgebracht naar de gevangenis. Dit zorgt er echter niet voor dat Evy Maarten in de armen vliegt. Ze verwijt hem namelijk aanleiding te hebben gegeven voor de schietpartij. Wanneer Maarten op het punt staat te vertrekken naar India, houdt Evy hem niet tegen. In het huis van de friends neemt Maarten afscheid van zijn nichtje Hanne aan haar ziekenbed en vertrekt. Emma komt hopeloos uit het water gewandeld. Opeens ziet ze Milou voor zich staan. Ze vertelt dat ze haar behoefte moet doen en daarom is uitgestapt. Emma is dolblij dat er niets aan de hand is met haar dochtertje. Wanneer ze terugkeert naar Guido, wordt ze opgepakt door de politie. Guido kan Lucas alsnog overtuigen om de klacht wegens ontvoering te laten vallen. Samen met Emma bespreken ze de situatie en beslissen ze te gaan voor co-ouderschap. Veronique is totaal van slag en slaat op de vlucht. Amelie, die neergestoken werd in haar milt, wordt overgebracht naar de spoedafdeling van het ziekenhuis. Uiteindelijk wordt Veronique gearresteerd en verhoord. Ze kan zich niets meer herinneren van de avond voordien. Rechercheur Toegaert vertelt dat er rohypnol is gevonden in Amelies bloed, maar niet in dat van haar. Alle bewijzen wijzen in Veroniques richting. Ze wordt overgebracht naar de gevangenis. Trivia *Deze seizoensfinale vertoont opvallend veel gelijkenissen met die van seizoen 25. Stan verschuilt zich deze keer op dezelfde plaats als in de finale van dat seizoen. Daarnaast is er weer iemand aangereden kort voor de finale. Deze keer is Hanne het slachtoffer, 2 jaar geleden was dit Mieke. Net als toen met Mieke is het ook niet duidelijk hoe de toestand van Hanne verder zal evolueren. En zowel toen als nu lopen Guido en Emma het risico om Mila te verliezen aan iemand anders. Tot slot eindigen beide seizoensfinales met een onverwachte poging tot moord. 2 jaar geleden is June overleden aan haar verwondingen. Het is nog af te wachten of dit ook zo uitdraait voor Amelie. *Deze seizoensfinale vertoont ook een gelijkenis met seizoen 23. Zo gaat Stefanie's plan om naar het buitenland te vertrekken, waar zijn geliefde gevaar loopt, echter niet door. In de finale van seizoen 23 was net hetzelfde gebeurd met Maarten die plannen had om naar Pakistan te reizen om zijn geliefde Roos te gaan redden. *Pas tijdens Aflevering 6284, op maandag 10 december, komt de kijker te weten dat de barman en de man die Amelie en Veronique lastig viel respectievelijk Bram en Marnix heten. Category:Seizoen 27 Category:Seizoensfinales